Death to My Sanity!
by MaryLynetteluvswriting
Summary: Grayson is the average girl. She wakes up, lives, and breathes. But since when does this directionally challenged girl go out in the Arizona city to get groceries, and ends up being cornered in an alleyway by a monster with bad breath? And since when are there monsters in real life! Follow her on her crazy adventure, and see her drag a few people with her to insanity. DTKXOC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater….. If I did, I'd be writing this into the anime, not a fanfic!**

Oh yeah, normal day. I woke up, went to school, survived, came home, lounged around, then fell asleep. It was a normal, boring day like any other normal, boring day.

Except it didn't happen that way.

I got home from school, at the regular time, and flopped down on the couch to take a short power nap, when someone strode up to me. I lazily cracked an eye open to see my mom looking down at me.

"What?" I asked sleepily. My mom smiled.

"Guess what?"

"GET TO THE POINT." I snapped, and my mom huffed.

"Fine, I won't tell you then."

"Let me guess….You're planning another family vacation thingy tomorrow." I deadpanned, and she looked at me in surprise, as if I had read her mind.

"How did you know?"

"Its what you always do. Now, where are we going?" I asked impatiently. My mom sighed.

"We're going to visit one of your cousins in Arizona. We'll be staying with them for a while." She informed me. That was unusual, as my family had never really visited far away places. But it was exciting all the same. Today was Friday, so we would most likely take a flight today.

So, being warned we'd leave to go to the airport in about three hours, I started packing. We'd stay for a week, so I'd need to use a nice big suitcase, which I then stuffed the majority of the clothes I own in it. I packed up, making sure to take things so I wasn't bored on the plane. The usual.

The seats on the plane were kind of uncomfortable, but once we got in the air, I started to get accustomed to it. I sat in the window seat, next to my brother, and on the other side of my brother sat my parents. I was in a nice place, though, so I didn't have to listen to my mothers nagging.

I took out my laptop and put my earphones on, searching through the data on my laptop until I found the episode of Soul Eater I was watching, and resumed my place. I was rewatching it for probably the third time, but I really loved it. The action, the gore, the comedy, and the seriousness. I was only glad that this stuff never happened in real life.

_Only soon was I to realize I had been mistaken._

After we got off the plane, we took a taxi to my cousins' house. It was a little cramped, but we finally arrived.

It was a nice, big two floor yellow house, a little rickety, but still acceptable. Gave a nice homey feel, especially when the windows glowed through the dark. We had gotten there somewhat late, so it was pitch black, but it was still warm outside.

We were invited in by a tall, willowy woman with long brown hair and light blue eyes. She was introduced as my cousins wife, and she lead us to our rooms to unpack. I got to talk with her a little bit before she showed me to my room, and I had to say, she was absolutely delightful. So kind-hearted, but also a bit mischievous.

She winked at me before pushing me into my room. I gaped as the door shut behind me. It was gigantic, with beautiful furnishings. The walls were painted purple, with a silverfish ceiling. The bed was probably queen size, matching the colors to the rest of the room. It was fully equipped with all the appropriate furnature of a bedroom. I loved it.

I unpacked and then drifted downstairs to find my parents and brother had already fallen asleep. I had gotten a little sleep on the plane, so I was feeling restless. My cousins' wife, who's name I found out was Marely, was still awake, and was preparing a meal for tomorrow, so I decided to help her.

Once the soup we were preparing started to boil, I heard Marely curse. I turned to her, confused,

"I forgot to buy eggs and milk for tomorrow," She said ruefully. I sighed.

"Well, are there any stores around here?" I asked, "We could go get some." Marley's face lit up and she looked at me desperately.

"I need to watch the soup, so can you please rush down to a store on your own? It's pretty close and there are plenty of streetlights." Marley begged. My eyes widened slightly but I nodded.

"I need directions, though," I said as Marley got out a piece of paper and used a pencil to sketch on it. She handed it to me with some money and I looked the paper over, to find the directions to the store. Marley rushed me out of the house and into the dimly lit streets, closing the door behind me. I gulped.

I started walking, glancing at the map every now and then. I made it to the store, and quickly picked up a dozen eggs and a pint of lowfat milk. I then started on my way home. About a half an hour later, I found myself on some uncharted city street, remembering why I was uneasy about this request.

I was directionally challenged.

I started hyperventilating on the spot. _What do I do, what do I do, what do I do, WHAT THE HELL DO I FREAKING DO?!_ I tensed up, my palms sweating. I just hate those moments when you're lost, in the dark, alone, and your mind is all like, _Hey, you know what I haven't thought about in a while? Monsters_. Because right now I was reliving every horror movie I have ever watched against my will.

I forced myself to start humming random songs, trying to think about other things. Think logically, what would you do when your lost? Hmmm, you'd go to the nearest phone, call the police, and ask them to drive you home, because taking directions from strangers wouldn't help if you cant remember them. But there was one problem. Where would I find a phone? I looked around, but suddenly froze. Something in the corner of my eye was moving. And it was BIG.

All rational thought deserted me as I started to run. But I was swiftly overwhelmed by the thing, because I was knocked over and pinned to the ground. I clutched the milk tight in my hand.

Leaning over me, was something that wasn't human. I was sure of that. It's long gray body was easily twice as big as mine, its bones visible against its course, gray skin. It had razor sharp claws that scratched my wrists, and its face was probably more horrifying than any movie I've ever seen. It's head was long, like a horses, but it still had human features. It's mouth was lined with canines fit for a sabertooth, putting even sharks to shame. It's eyes were long and bright red, with slits for pupils. It's ears were merely holes in its head. But it was the scariest thing I've ever seen. It's breath stunk of rotten meat, some of its skin still stained with blood.

I was beyond horrified, and my splitting scream rang through the air as I yanked my arm that was holding the milk from its hand, scraping it slightly, but using that arm to slam the milk into the monsters' face as hard as I could, throwing the monster back a little. I jumped up and stood face-to-face with the monster, who rested on four limbs. I shook badly, barely able to stand. I knew I was going to die. I knew I was going to get ripped apart. I just wanted to take the monster with me.

"STINKY BREATH!" I screamed, throwing the eggs as hard as I could to smash into his head. He seemed really pissed off now as he tried to jump on me again, but I smacked him away with the milk carton, effectively exploding the milk so I was left defenseless. I kicked the monster hard, leaving a nice dent it its ribs. Growling, the creature gained on me, coming closer and closer, backing me until I hit a wall, being cornered. It got ready to pounce when….

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ Multiple gunshots filled the air, and I could see the creature's body being penetrated my bullets. Relief washed over me, but my adrenaline was pumping too hard, so I was still on edge as the creature convulsed on the ground, spasming as it faded into dust, leaving behind a floating, glowing red light in its place. My body shook as I called out.

"Who are you?" I called out, standing my ground, shifting into an attack position I had learned in martial arts. I saw three people step out of the shadows on my right, and suddenly everything made sense. The monster, it's diet, the glowing red ball, the gunshots….

I gaped, and stared.

_THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THIS IS HAPPENING._

**Heyyy! OMG IM WATCHING AN ANIME CALLED SOUL EATER RIGHT NOW, AND IT ROCKS! Ha, this is actually my second time watching it! It's still really good, and if you haven't seen it, I recommend it! So, what'd you guys think? Is it good?**

**My awesome readers, please review~**

**Thanks!**


End file.
